Just Between You and Me
by Safyph
Summary: It's Tenma's birthday and she wants Akira and Mikoto to play The Pocky Game. Harmless, right? Well, maybe not. Begins in volume 12.
1. The Pocky Game

**Hi everyone! Thanks for bothering to come check out my story! This is my first fan fiction, so I'm hoping it's good. Just to give you a bit of background information: this story begins with a chapter from School Rumble Volume 12. It's Tenma's birthday and she's been made queen for a day. She gives orders for Akira to smile and Sawachika to eat natto. The story starts when Tenma moves on to Mikoto. The first bit of dialogue is the dialogue from the original story, but most of the rest is mine. This is a shoujo-ai (meaning girl x girl) though, so if you aren't a fan, this might not be the story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble.**

"Now, I think it's about time we turned to Miko-chan…" Tenma began with a devious look.

"Ah! I can eat anything! And I show emotions like normal people…" said a panicking Mikoto.

Tenma continued, "For Miko-chan, older and wiser than I am, she'll play the Pocky Game!"

"No! No way, I won't do it!"

"I've created a lottery chart leading to four guys and Akira-chan. Miko-chan, what position will you start at?" persisted Tenma.

"Arrgh! Why is this happening to me? And what's with the four guys?

"Seriously, I'm not doing this!"

"Okay, then I'll choose position No. 1 for you," was Tenma's oblivious response.

"Hey!" Don't go deciding for me!"

Tenma set up the lottery chart and quickly carried out the necessary procedure to choose the other player.

"Aaaand… Akira!" announced Tenma.

"Whaaa?" exclaimed Mikoto.

Immediately everyone snapped to attention and Akira silently stepped forward, her expression unwavering. Every boy clambered to achieve the perfect view, Sagano and Tenma stared on with impish grins. Akira placed the stick of pocky in her mouth and moved toward Mikoto.

"Akira-chan-?"Mikoto started. Tenma lightly shoved Mikoto forward to meet her fate. Mikoto and Akira grasped each other's arms and inched closer to one another. Mikoto took hold of the other end of the pocky between her lips and bit down. Akira gripped Mikoto's arms tighter and pulled her closer to keep her from trembling.

"Crnch," as the two girls slowly made their way through the stick of pocky, the surrounding onlookers gasped and watched in amazement.

"Whoahh!"

"That's so good, it's scary!"

It seemed the pocky would never break; Sûo and Takano continued to chew through the seemingly endless chocolate covered biscuit stick.

About a minute had passed when—"Crnch!" The last of the pocky disappeared and their lips met. A simultaneous gasp echoed throughout the room and Mikoto herself gave a little start. The kiss lasted for nearly thirty seconds, for everyone was too shocked to move. Mikoto realized what happened and quickly pulled away. It might have been her imagination, but Mikoto thought she had felt Akira briefly deepen the kiss.

Everyone then seemed to come to their senses, and the guys let out whoops and cheers, while Imadori excused himself to the bathroom.

"That's Tenma-chan for you! A nearly perfect queen! I'm never wrong about such things!" Sagano proclaimed with gusto.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was a bit short, but this is just the first chapter, and I hope to continue to write for this story. Please Review!**


	2. Worry

**A/N: Sorry it took so for the update everyone. I just wanted to say thank you to everybody that subscribed. Also, PurpleMacaw, Imogen. love , and narugirl14: thanks so much for reviewing. It really means a lot. Here's the next chapter… :)**

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

Mikoto had avoided Akira all throughout the rest of the party. She had been confused about what had happened, and while everyone else brushed it off as a freak accident, Mikoto couldn't help but think that there was something more.

When she went to bed that night, Mikoto tried to push the event out of her head, but her thoughts just kept drifting back to Akira, and the sensation of Takano's lips on hers. They were much softer than she imagined. '_Although, Akira has always been quite feminine, she just doesn't really show it…' _Mikoto mused,_ 'Wait! What am I thinking?' _ Mikoto quickly pushed the offending thoughts away.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?" she cried out in exasperation.

_ Akira leaned in, "It's okay Mikoto, there's no need to worry. Everything will be just fine. Trust me."_

_Mikoto met Akira's lips with passion and want driving her every move; desire and confusion swirling around inside her head—_

Mikoto sat up quickly in bed, drenched in sweat and wondering what had just occurred. "Oh… It was just a dream…" she thought aloud. "That's it, I'm being paranoid. I have to talk to her. This is just too weird," Sûo resolved.

Mikoto decided to confront Akira about the kiss. She slowly peeled back the covers and rose out of bed, then trudged to the bathroom, where she gingerly removed her sticky pajamas and stepped into the shower, not bothering to let the water warm first.

While standing under the cold stream, Mikoto closed her eyes and, as the water pounded against her skin, thought about what she would say.

Mikoto sighed as she stepped up to the school gate. She could see Tenma-chan standing with the others, waving at her. Akira was standing with them.

Sûo moved through the gate with the throng of people entering the school grounds.

Though her mood was far from it, Mikoto plastered a cheery smile to her face and enthusiastically greeted her friends as she approached the group of four. Tenma engulfed Mikoto in a crushing hug as soon as she got near.

"Good morning, Miko-chan! Where were you?" inquired Tenma, a smile on her face, "We didn't see you on the way to school!"

"Oh, sorry about that, guys. I was doing some last minute studying for English last night and lost track of time," she explained, "I just overslept."

The lie was apparent, but she hoped they didn't see through it. However, Sûo thought she saw Akira's eyes narrow at this, as though she knew Mikoto hadn't been honest. This made Mikoto a bit nervous, and she panicked a little before reasoning with herself that she would be talking to Akira later, and that all of this would blow over.

The bell rang just then, so they all made their way into the building after first removing their shoes and depositing them in their respective shoe cubbies.

Mikoto made it through her morning classes without really paying attention. She was constantly distracted by her thoughts, despite continually telling herself to focus and not to worry. Despite all of this, however, she kept becoming more and more agitated as the minutes ticked on. By the time the bell signaling lunch rang, Mikoto had worked herself into such a state of panic, that she let out an immense sigh of relief.

She noticed Akira sitting in the corner with her lunch, and glimpsed Tenma and Sawachika exiting the room.

'_It's now or never,' _thought Mikoto.

She maneuvered past the other students toward Akira, but when she got there, she seemed to lose any resolve she might have had. She stood awkwardly at the edge of Takano's desk and fidgeted.

"Um… Akir—"

"Not now," Akira cut off sharply, "Later. We can talk after school. I'll meet you at the dojo."

"But—," Mikoto sighed, " Okay. I'll talk to you then."

At this moment, Eri and Tenma returned, demanding that Mikoto eat lunch with them.

She gave in and sat down, not paying much attention to anything as she ate, just giving the occasional "Yep" or "Uh-huh" when necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review, I really appreciate it. :)<strong>


End file.
